


i sworn an oath to you

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the fall out Magnus teries to take care of Alec who tries to deal with what happened.





	i sworn an oath to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of the unoffical sequel to "Tear you apart with his hands." 
> 
> also memtoimed non con in this

There was a Moan somewhere ... above him. Then Tearing again and then the pressure was taken of. 

That thing he could only name pressure hold him down enough so he couldn't breathe proberly. His lungs still burned from beeing squeezed. But he tried to ignore this. Tried to let himself drift away. It was far better then to live through the Pain he felt in his insides. Alec couldnt keep his Eyes open. His Hand still throbbed as he tried to curl it to his body in some act of comforing himself. He was ready. If death would take him now he was ready. His rune at his side twitched and he could feel something through his ... their bond. It was different now. Sharpened. Alec ... he thought he could someone hear as he clenched his Eyes closed again and felt Blood somewhere between his legs and ... Alec. He tried not to move his Head. There waa a noise. A flash. A grunt. He heard it all before in a different matter but here ... now lying here trying to die ... he recognized the figure beside him even if he could only hear it screaming. Shouting. "Alec!" 

It was Magnus.

*~°

Beeing thrown at a wall to hard for his body to comprehend ... that was the first thing he recognized as he came to his senses again. 

Jace flinched as the dizzyness claimed him and he tried to breathe ... catch a simply breath. There was sweat on his back and a bitter taste in his mouth ... He swallowed.

What the hell had happened?

He searched for his stele becaise he felt panic at as his side trobbed and he could feel nothing but hurt hurt hurt ... and then he saw ...

his eyes widened as he saw ... "Alec, stay with me."

Magnus. Next to a unconsicuss Alec. Jace fekt Fear as he walked to his brother, what happened why was he so in pain? And then he crawled to him. "Stay away from him Herondale or i make you!"

The high warlock of Brooklin thundered and Jace gapsed Alecs name and tried to remember why his brother lay there shivering on the ground with Tears on his face and small lines of Blood forming out from Alec's lips ....

and then Jace vomitted all over his Boots.


End file.
